Bir
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: "Aku tak tahu kau menyimpan perasaan itu lebih lama dariku..." Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka merasakan hal yang sama, merindukan hal yang sama, menginginkan hal yang sama. WARNING :AU. OOC. Concrit,please?
1. Chapter 1

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

A NaruHina Fanfic

**Bir**

"Cinta itu... seperti Bir. Memabukkan..."

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

**WARNING : Alternative Universe, Misstype, OOC, OOC, OOC. Sekali lagi, OOC. Kalau memang ada yang tidak suka dengan ke-OOC-an yang berlebihan, sangat mendewakan OOC, mending balik ajja ya. Jangan sampe nanti ilfil baca nih fic.**

**~0o0~**

I hope you enjoy this story

**~0o0~**

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

**~0O0~**

Suara jari bertemu keyboard terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang sangat besar itu. Beradu dengan suara roda kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Ruangan ber-AC yang terbagi menjadi beberapa bilik kerja itu dipenuhi oleh suara deringan telepon, percakapan, bahkan mungkin bibir-bir yang mengunyah. Di salah satu bilik kerja yang berada di sudut ruangan serba putih itu terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sedang berjongkok dan mengutak-atik keranjang sampah. Kelakuan yang sangat kontras dengan aktivitas yang saat ini berlangsung di ruangan itu.

Wajah wanita itu tampak berkeringat, dengan sekali gerakan ia menumpahkan semua isi keranjang sampahnya yang dipenuhi kertas dan bungkus makanan ringan. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi,ia kembali mencari-cari kertas memo—sesuatu yang membautnya membongakr tempat sampahnya— yang tampaknya tidak sengaja ia buang. Mata putih keunguannya memindai kertas-kertas yang sudah lecek dan penuh noda kecoklatan. Mencari-cari kertas memo berwarna kuning yang berisi alamat serta tempat pertemuan dengan klien kerjanya itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Di mana aku menyimpannya? Bisa mati berdiri aku kalau sampai kertas itu hilang. Ya Tuhan... di mana? Di mana?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari terus mencari. Berbagai macam kertas yang sudah menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan itu ia buka satu-satu, bahkan kertas yang sudah robek pun tak luput dari manik matanya yang berwarna putih keunguan itu. Dia tampaknya terlalu serius mencari sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang pria yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kau... sedang mencari apa, Hinata?" tanya pria itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bilik ruangan yang terbuat dari baja.

"Kertas memoku. Yang berisi alamat pertemuanku dengan klien dari Suna. Bisa mati aku kalau kertas itu hilang! Aku pasti akan dimarahi Bos." Jawab wanita yang dipanggil Hinata itu tanpa melihat dengan siapa dia berbicara, tangannnya masih saja sibuk 'membongkar muatan' sedangkan matanya terlalu sibuk untuk dialihkan dari kertas-kertas itu.

"Kertasnya warna apa?" tanya pria itu lagi, sembari berjongkok dan turut mencari di antara tumpukan kertas dan bungkus makanan ringan yang berserekan di lantai marmer.

"K-kkuning!" jawab Hinata yang tanpa disadarinya ada nada takut di dalam suaranya. Masalahnya, pertemuan ini sangat penting bagi perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dan dialah yang ditunjuk untuk mewakili tempat kerjanya di pertemuan itu.

Selang beberapa menit tak ada suara, Hinata terlalu kalut dengan perasaannya sementara sang pria belum berniat untuk membuka percakapan lagi. Dia—sang pria— melihat ada gumpalan kertas di sudut ruangan yang berada di jangkauannya. Diraihnya kertas itu dan dibacanya dengan seksama.

"Apakah... kertas yang ini?" tanya pria itu sembari meyerahkan kertas memo kuning yang sudah terkena noda makanan.

"Coba kuli—" kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata terhenti seketika begitu mengetahui siapa yang membantunya mencari kertas memo itu. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak namun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Matanya yang agak sipit itu membulat karena kekagetan yang amat sangat.

"Hm?" pria itu menyodorkan kertas memo itu sembari tersenyum. Dengan agak gemetar, Hinata mengambil kertas memo itu. Gerakannya cepat—atau terlalu cepat saat meraih kertas memo yang sudah berpindah tangan itu sehingga Hinata terlihat menyentakkan tangan pria yang baru saja membantunya itu.

Mencoba mengabaikan rasa berdebar-debar yang menghampirinya dengan cepat, ia segera membaca memo singkat itu. Ia mendesah lega begitu mengetahui bahwa itu adalah memo yang sedang ia cari-cari. Matanya kembali melirik ke samping tempat pria itu berada, yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Ia melempar senyum canggung dan cepat-cepat berdiri meraih tas _Calvin Klein_-nya. Rasa gugup dan juga detak jantung yang secara aneh semakin cepat membuat Hinata tanpa sadar meremas kertas memo yang ada di tangan kirinya itu.

"A-aa...aaku harus ppergi. T-ttterima kkasih, Nnn... Naruto!"ujarnya agak memekik sembari membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya dan secepat kilat berbalik berjalan menuju lift. Namun, belum berapa langkah ia berjalan, dia kembali berbalik dan segera masuk kembalik ke bilik kerjanya dimana pria yang bernama Naruto itu masih berdiri di depan pintu masuknya. Naruto yang heran dengan sikap Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung dan begitu pula Hinata membalasnya. Wanita yang berambut panjang sebahu itu dengan cepat mengambil beberapa _file_ yang ada di atas meja kerjanya dan berjalan kembali menuju lift tanpa menoleh lagi.

Begitu sampai di depan lift, Hinata menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabaran. Tangan kirinya meremas bagian ujung file yang sedang ia peluk itu. Matanya terpejam erat dan degup jantungnya juga tak mau reda dari kerja cepatnya memompa seluryh darah ke pipi putih wanita itu. Begitu lift terbuka dia segera masuk dan menekan tombol angka satu.

'Mengapa aku begitu bodooohhh? Dia pasti menganggapku aneh! Dia pasti menganggapku sebagai nenek tua yang sudah pikunnn! Haduh! Kenapa kertas memo ini harus hilang? Kenapa harus dia yang menemukannya?'

"Kenapaaa?" tanpa sadar ia malah meneriakkan isi hatinya di dalam lift. Tangannya terkepal dan raut wajahnya begitu gusar. Bagaimana ia bisa santai bertemu kliennya kalau diawal hari ini dia sudah mengalami kesialan yang berlipat ganda?

Weitsss... bertemu Naruto itu kesialan?

Coret kembali kalimat yang sebelumnya. Bertemu Naruto itu adalah sebuah anugerah. Sebuah kesempatan yang berbanding 1 :. sebuah kesempatan langkah karena ia bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto tanpa harus sesak napas dan berkunang-kunang (baca : pingsan karena _over excited_).Tapi mengapa? Mengapa mereka bertemu dengan keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan bagi Hinata?

"Mengapaaaaa?" tanpa sadar, untuk yang kedua kalinya ia kembali bereriak di dalam lift. Kakinya mengehntak-hentak dan dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kegusaran memenuhi hatinya kini, dan otaknya terus saja merapalkan kalimat-kalimat penyesalan.

"Apanya yang kenapa, Nona Hinata?"

Jreng...

Dari sebelah kanannya terdengar suara sopran ala nenek sihir. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan dilihatnya seorang wanita yang memakai kacamata bergagang merah sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum dengan sinis. Belum sadar situasi, Hinata hanya melempar senyum canggung pada wanita yang baru saja menegurnya. Wanita itu meliriknya dari atas sampai ke bawah dan mendapati bahwa rekan kerjanya itu berpenampilan sangat berantakan. Bukan Hinata sekali dan malah terlihat sebagai anak muda yang frustasi karena putus cinta. Rambut berantakan, blouse yang miring dan raut wajah yang penuh dengan kesuraman.

"A-aaa..."

Belum sempat Hinata mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bsia ia jadikan alasan, wanita yang menjabat sebagai kepala bagian keuangan itu memotong perkataan Hinata sembari mengibaskan rambut merah panjangnya. "Kau ingin bertemu klien dengan penampilan buruk seperti itu? Euuuhh... aku khawatir klien kita akan lari sebelum melihat proposalmu."

_Ting..._

_Save with the bell_. Ungkapan yang tepat karena lift berdenting dan tanda panah diatas pintu menyala dan menunjuk di angka satu. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Hinata segera keluar sebelum wanita itu kembali mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pedas. Namun...

"Oh iya, Nona Hinata," panggilan wanita itu membuat Hinata menghentikan langkah. Hmm, dia memang tidak bisa mengabaikan orang lain, "lain kali janganlah berteriak-teriak di dalam lift. Lift ini bukan milikmu seorang."

Setelah mendengar rekan kerjanya berbicara seperti itu, Hinata menoleh kembali ke dalam lift dan didapatinya tiga orang pria paruh baya sedang menatapnya tajam. Hinata kaget dan dengan tergesa-gesa membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf. Selang beberapa detik, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Di dalam hati ia terus saja merutuki rentetan kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan sepanjang hari ini. Kegelisahannya bertambah tatkala mengingat ia hampir saja terlambat untuk menemui kliennya. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya sembari berdoa semoga saja kliennya juga terlambat.

Ingin rasanya ia mengumpat, namun itu bukanlah sifat 'Hinata Hyuuga'. Maka jadilah ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena telah bersikap memalukan hari ini. mana lagi Naruto melihatnya mengacak-acak tempat sampah seperti seorang pemulung. Sekali lagi, pria tampan bermata biru itu melihatnya bertingkah laku seperti PEMULUNGGG!

"Dia pasti menganggapku aneh! Bodoh! Pikun!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata!" terdengar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya, namun tampaknya Hinata terlalu asyik dengan rutukannya sampai tidak menyadari ada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Aku bodoh, pikun, tolol, bodoh... bodoh... bodoh..."

"Hei, Hinata!"

"Pikun, aneh, bodoh, pikun..."

"Hei, Hina—Awasss!"

"Aku bod—" BRUKKK!

Tabrakan dengan pintu kaca pun tak terelakkan lagi. Saking tenggelamnya ia dengan rutukannya—yang berlebihan, tampaknya— ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa memperhatikan kaca setebal 3 senti itu. Hinata jatuh tersungkur, file-file yang dibawanya berhamburan di sekitarnya, belum lagi rasa sakit yang langsung menjalar dengan cepat di sekitar dahinya karena baru saja mencium pintu.

Sembari meringis menahan sakit, ia segera berjongkok untuk mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Tak jauh di belakang terdengar suara sepatu hak tinggi yang terburu-buru menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau iniii!"wanita itu turut berjongkok, namun Hinata telah selesai mengumpulkan file-filenya sehingga ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali sambil berkacak pinggang dan memelototkan mata birunya itu pada Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kikuk.

"Aaa... ada apa, Ino?"tanya Hinata sambil mengusap-usap keningnya, mencoba meredakan rasa perih yang masih bertahan di sana.

"Dasar! Kau ini, dari tadi kuteriaki kenapa tidak menoleh, hah? Di mana kau simpan pikiranmu?"

"Mma... maaf..."

"Hahhh, sudahlah. Eh, sebentar aku dan yang lainnya mau ke bar. Kau ikut ya? Tenang... hari ini Sakura yang traktir. Diakan, baru saja naik pangkat. Ikut yaa, Hinata?" pinta wanita yang bernama Ino itu. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat ekor kuda berayun-ayun saat ia meminta kepada Hinata. Dengan gayanya yang cenitl ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar Hinata tertarik untuk ikut dnegannya kali ini. karena, selama ini setiap Hinata di ajak ke bar, ia selalu saja tidak mau.

"Tttapi, aaku tidak bisa minum, Ino..." tolak Hinata.

"Haaah, ayolah! Kapan lagi kita bisa kumpul bareng-bareng. Sejak kita semua masuk di perusahaan ini, kita sama sekali belum berkumpul bersama. Ayolah, hinataaa..."

"Tttapi... aku..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus ikut. Titik."

"Ino, aku..."

"Kau tidak boleh menolak. Lagi pula, kau bisa memesan Coca-Cola di sana."

Pesan Cola di Bar?

"Ino, aku harus bertemu klienku sekarang." ucap Hinata cepat sebelum Ino nyerocos terus dan tidak memberikannya kesempatan berbicara sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak bol—HAH? Bbbertemu klien? Yang dari Suna itu?" tanya Ino terkaget-kaget. Hinata mengangguk dan hendka meninggalkan Ino, namun Ino malah menahannya kembali.

"Kau... Kau ingin bertemu klien dengan penampakan seperti ini?"

Penampakan?

"Ino... aku harus..."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ino langsung merongoh tasnya. Dikeluarkannya sisir dan juga bedak padat lalu diserahkannya kepada Hinata. "Pakai ini di perjalanan, kau tidak boleh bertemu klien dengan penampilan seperti ini. Rambut acak-acakan... haduh, kenapa tampangmu suram begini? Apa nanti kata klien kita kalau kau menghampirinya dengan aura-aura mengerikan begini?"

"Ino..."

"Sudah pergilah. Tapi ingat! Pulang kerja sebentar kau ikut dengan kami. Sana.. hush-hush... pergilah. Yang baik-baik ya, teman. Bye-bye..." usir Ino sambil mendorong pelan bahu Hinata. Hinata hanya menghela napas panjang lalu berjalan keluar kantor untuk menyetop taksi.

Mengapa ia harus ke Bar bersama Ino? Mengapa temannya itu... selalu saja memaksanya ke tempat mengerikan itu? Hah!

**~0o0~**

Menurut Hinata, setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan, setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor, harusnya kegiatan yang enak untuk dilakukan adalah pulang ke rumah, berendam di air panas, menikmati makan malam, dan tidur. Namun, yang dilakukannya sekarang malah duduk di mobil bersama lima teman kantornya menuju bar yang entah apa namanya.

Ia duduk di depan, di samping Ino yang berda di belakang kemudi. Sementara Sakura, temannya yang berambut pink; Tenten, temannya yang beretnis Tionghoa, serta Temari, temannya yang bekerja di bagian marketing duduk di kursi penumpang. Semuanya tampak bahagia kecuali Hinata yang terus saja memaku pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil.

"Hei, Hinata. Ada apa?" tanya sakura.

Hinata berbalik ke belakang dan melihat teman-temannya tengah menatapnya, terkecuali Ino yang masih berkosentrasi dengan mobilnya.

"Err.. tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Tenten yang bertanya, pandnagan matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir pada temannya yang dulu satu SMA dengannya itu.

"Iya. Mungkin, aku hanya banyak pikiran saja."

"Tenanglah Hinata. Di sana nanti, kau pasti bisa dengan bebas melepaskan rasa penat yang ada di kepalamu itu..." kata Ino melirik sekilas pada Hinata. "Sudahlah, kau itu terlalu serius bekerja. Santailah sedikit..."

Hinata hanya mengangguk saja, dan mencoba tersenyum pada teman-temannya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak boleh merusak suasana bahagia teman-temannya ini dengan rasa penat yang merundungnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai ke tujuan mereka. Ino memelankan laju mobilnya, dan memarkirnya di depan gedung yang dibagian pintu masuknya dihiasi dengan lampu neon berwarna-warni. Di atas pintu masuknya terpasang papan yang juga dihiasi lampu dengan bertuliskan RED BOOM. Setelah turun dari mobil, mereka berlima segera menuju pintu masuk yang dijaga oleh dua orang sekuriti berbadan kekar dan berpakaian hitam-hitam ala orang berkabung. Ino melemparkan pandangan centil dan melambai kepada dua orang penjaga pintu masuk itu. Dan dengan sigap keduanya membukakan pintu masuk untuk mereka.

'Apakah harus bersikap genit begitu untuk bsia masuk ke sini? Apa pria yang masuk ke sini juga harus seperti itu?' pikir Hinata lugu.

Setelah itu, mereka berlima melewati lobi panjang yang bernuansa ungu _gothic_ dan berhiaskan lampu disko menuju ruangan lain d seberang sana. Begitu memasuki pintu masuk kedua, suara hinggar binggar musik langsung menyambut mereka berlima. Hinata yang nota benenya belum pernah ke bar sama sekali spontan langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Lampu disko yang berputar-putar dan bumbungan asap rokok, membuat matanya silau dan ia hampir saja terbatuk-batuk. Suasananya agak remang-remang karena hanya ada sedikit pencahayaan yang di sediakan.

"Kita ke pojok sana!" ucap Ino agak keras, mencoba meningkahi suara _scrathing_ yang dimainkan DJ di atas panggung. Hinata dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk saja lalu mengikuti Ino yang mencari tempat duduk.

Akhirnya, mereka menemukan tempat yang nyaman. Sebuah sofa merah yang terbuat dari beludru menjadi sasaran hempasan tubuh mereka berlima. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang _waitress_ datang menghampiri mereka. Ino, dan yang lainnya memesan minuman dengan nama yang terdengar asing di telinganya sementara ia sendiri bingung mau memesan apa, karena seumur hidupnya—setidaknya sampai saat ini— lidahnya belum pernah mencecapi bagaimana rasanya minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi.

Melihat Hinata yang kebingungan, Ino membantu temannya itu memesan minuman. Ditambahkannya Cola Ice pada daftar pesanan mereka dan _waitress_ itu pun berlalu. Hinata menghembuskan napas lega, dikiranya Ino telah melupakan janjinya.

"Tenang sajalah, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau, temanku yang paling lugu ini mabuk. Hahaha,,," ujar Ino pada Hinata yang hanya mampu mengangguk saja.

Sembari teman-temannya berbincang-binca, Hinata menyapukan pandangannya pada tempat yang begitu asing baginya. Orang-orang yang datang ke tempat itu berasal dari golngan umur yang berbeda. Sebagian besar berpakaian perlente, sementara sebagian lainnya berpenampilan ala anak muda. Ada yangd atang berkelompok, berpasang-pasangan, atau sendirian. Sebagian dari mereka tampaknya datang untuk bersenang-senang, sementara yang lainnya datang untuk melepaskan frustasi. Musik yang dimainkan DJ pun makin keras dan menhentak, seolah-olah mengundang setiap orang untuk menggoyangkan tubuh mereka di lantai dansa.

Sakura saja, yang walaupun sedang duduk sudah mulai menggoyang-goyangkan badan dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai. Ruangan yang remang-remang itu mulai dirayapi dengan asap rokok yang mengepul, membuat Hinata yang tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu terbatuk-batuk. Untunglah waitress segera datang membawakan minuman mereka. Sakura, Tenten dan Temari masing segelas Wine, Martini, dan Coktail. Sementara Ino mendapatkan segelas besar Bir. Ia sendiri pun diberikan segelas sedang Cola Ice.

"Hmm, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera turun berdansa." Ucap Sakura sambil menyeruput Wine-nya.

"Hei, Sakura... apa kau yakin mereka akan datang? Shikamaru kan tidak suka tempat yang seperti ini." tanya Temari

"Sudahlah, Sai pasti akan merayu mereka semua untuk datang, kau tenang saja. Iya kan, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk dengan semangat. Disesapnya sedikit bir yang ditambah dengan es batu itu.

"Mmm... mereka? Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau datang, Ino?" tanya Hinata terheran-heran. Menatap temannya yang begitu menikmati suasana tempat remang-remang ini.

"Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Naruto juga ada loh..." goda Ino. Sontak, Hinata pun terkaget. Bulu romanya meremang, matanya membulat dan berharap agar ia salah mendengar ucapan Ino. Ruangan ini terlalu berisik, jadi pasti ia salah mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Sss... sii...siapa?" tanya Hinata lagi, berharap agar apa yang didengarnya barusan itu benar-benar salah. Namun Ino malah tersenyum padanya dan memberikan pandangan menggoda.

"Naruto! Ah... kau ini!" ucapnya, menyambar bahu Hinata pelan.

"Nnn... Naruto?" ada getaran dalam suara Hinata. Badannya menegang, dan tangannya mulai berkeringat. Diremas-remasnya tangannya guna menghilangkan rasa gugup yang mendera. Jantungnya mulai berdetak-detak tak karuan bahkan hanya karena mendengarkan nama pria itu saja. "Nnnnaa..Naa... Narut...to?"

Senyum Ino makin lebar, dan angukkannya pun makin semangat. Dia merasa senang, karena berhasil menggoda sahabatnya yang pemalu itu. Lagi pula, ia juga dengan sengaja tidak berkata apa-apa saat mengajak Hinata ke sini.

Mungkin saking gugupnya, Hinata sudah tidak memperhatikan apa-apa lagi. Hinata langsung saja menyambar gelas yang ada di hadapannya dans egera meminumnya sampai tandas. Alisnya yang tajam berkerut-kerut merasakan asam yang tak terkira masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Teman-temannya yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu memelototkan mata dan menahan napas sampai cairan hitam kecoklatan yang ada di dalam gelas itu habis tak tersisa.

"Grmmphhh..." Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang dirasanya agak berkunang-kunang sehabis minum. Dilihatnya teman-temannya itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan tidak percaya. "Aaada... apa? Hei, Ino apakah... Cola yang dijual di sini itu rasanya seperti cuka? Cola ini asam sekali rasanya..." uja Hinata sambil mengangkat gelas besar yang baru saja ia habiskan isinya.

"H-Hi... Hinata..." panggil Tenten yang mulai tergagap-gagap seperti Hinata, "Yyya... yang barusan kau minum itu... Bbbirrr..."

"Appaa..?" tanya Hinata yang mulai merasa pusing dan berkunang-kunang.

"BIR!" ucap teman-temannya serempak.

"Bir ya? Hmm... rasanya... lumayan juga, hehehe..." tampaknya Hinata mulai kacau dibawah pengaruh alkohol yang masuk ke perutnya dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak itu. Spontan, ia langsung berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung dan meneriaki pelayan. "Hei! Pelayaaannn... aakuuu pesaan lagi! Satu gelasss... ah, buukan. Limmmaaa gelasss besar bbir—"

"Hinata!" Ino langsung meneriakinya dan menariknya untuk duduk. Sakura langsung saja menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Hinata dan mengelus punggung yang dipenuhi hamparan rambut panjang Hinata. Teman-temannya mulai merasa khawatir karena mereka tahu, sesedikit apa pun kadar alkoholnya, Hinata paling tidak bisa minum dan akan langsung mabuk.

"Haduhhh... bagaimana iniii?" tanya Tenten yang mengibas-ngibaskan ttangannya mencoba meredakan kepanikan yang menyerang mereka. Hinata tidak tahan dengan alkohol. Ia tahu itu. Ia bisa disate Neji kalau tahu sepupunya itu mabuk.

"Ituuu... Apaa, eh? Apakah ituuu birr jugaa? Eh?" tanya Hinata yang berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya menunjuk pada segelas Cocktail yang ada di depan Temari. Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata berusaha meraih gelas itu namun dengan sigap Ino dan sakura menahannya agar tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Ayolah, Hinata... masa' segelas bir saja membuatmu mabuk, sih?" timpal Temari yang tampaknya paling tenang diantara teman-temannya yang lain.

"Siapa yang mabuk? Aku ini tidak mabuk tahu!" Hinata mulai meracau. Dihempaskan tangan Ino yang mencekalnya sedari tadi. Ia mulai merasakan gerah dan panas di dalam tubuhnya, napasnya mulai tak beraturan dan ia merasa tak nyaman dengan tangan-tangan yang menahannya.

"Hei, Innnooo... mana pria-pria itu? Hee? Mana si Naruto itu? Haaa... akuuu ingn menyatakan cintaku padanyaa, hahaha..." sambung Hinata lagi.

"A...APAAA?"

Ino dan lainnya makin panik. Teman mereka yang satu ini pasti sudah benar-benar di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Hinata mau menyatakan cinta? Yang benar saja! Berdekatan dengan Naruto saja ia hampir pingsan. Mereka telah berteman sejak masa SMA mereka, dan mereka sangat tahu Hinata. Meskipun sudah berumur 20 tahun, dan telah memendam perasaan cintanya begitu lama, Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah, benar-benar tidak pernah bisa mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto. Jadi, tentu saja Ino dan yang lainnya panik! Okelah, mereka memang sangat berharap agar Hinata punya sedikit keberanian untuk berbicara pada Naruto. Namun, bukan, bukan dibawah pengaruh minuman seperti ini.

"Menyatakan cintaku, hahaha..." Hinata berdiri lagi, walaupun tidak tegak dan mulai meracau. "Hei, apa kalian tahu? Betapa aku sangat mencintai Naruto? AKU SANGATTT MENCINTAINYA!"

"Hii...Hinata... tenanglah, di sini ada banyak orang.." cegah Tenten, mencoba meraih tangan Hinata dan menyuruhnya duduk. Orang-orang yang berada di dekat mereka sudah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

Namun Hinata menepis tangan Tenten, mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh agar teman-temannya itu diam sementara ia melanjutkan racauannya. "Memangnya... siapa yang mengatakan kalau di sini tidak ada orang, Tenten? Hmm? Aku sengaja tahu! Sengaja... agar semua orang tahu... betapa aku saaaangggat cinta pada Naruto. Apa kalian tahu, he? Sejak kapan aku mencintainya?sejak taman kanak-kanak! Kalian tahu! Taman kanak-kanak... oh, bukan... bukan sejak taman kanak-kanak. Tapi sebelum aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini aku sudah mencintainya! Oh, betapa lamanya aku mencintaimu, Naruto Uzumaki! Sejak dulu, secara diam-diam aku selalu meperhatikannya. Tapi apa... apa? Dia bahkan tidak tahu perasaanku padanya.

"Memang benar perkataanmu itu, Ino. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku. Dia sangat... sangat sangat tidak peka terhadap perasaan perempuan sepertiku. Dia itu sudah dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Sakura, teman pink kita ini, hahaha... dia tidak melihat ada aku yang rela memberikan apa saja untuknya demi cintanya padaku. Dia tidak pernah melihatku! Dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku! Tidak pernahhh..."

"Hi...Hinataa..." panggil Ino dengan suara yang bergetar, matanya memberikan pandangan takut dan memohon pada Hinata. Hinata balas menatapnya dengan tidak fokus. Ino melirik bagian belakang Hinata dan memberikan kode dengan dagunya agar Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau kenapa, eh, Ino? Sedang senam leher ya?"

"Iiii...it..ittuuu...ituu... di belakangmu.." tunjuk Ino dengan gemetar ke arah belakang Hinata. Sakura dan yang lainnya menatap ngeri ke belakang Hinata. Dengan terhuyung dan berusaha menahan agar tubuhnya dapat berdiri tegak, Hinata membalikkan badannya. Dan didapatinya...

Naruto sedang menatapnya. Lekat-lekat.

_**~0o0~**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Ahoyyy! Rhyme kembali lagiiii...dengan fanfic yang err... entahlah.

Oh Iya teman-teman NHLku tercintaaa... apa kalian ingat sesuatu untuk bulan Juli nanti? ingat? Ingat? Ingat?

Tanggal 7 Juli nanti kita akan merayakan HTNH/NHTD's Second Year! Yuhuuu...

Jadi siap-siap, ne. Cek-cek kotak PM akun FFn masing-masing karena akan ada undangan untuk HTNH di sana. Atau kalian bisa baca mengenai HTNH di...

_**www . naruhinalovefamily . proboards . com (**__spasi dihilangkan__**)**_

jangan sampai ketinggalan ya, NHL! Ayooo kita semarakkan HTNH tahun ini!

YEAAAHHH!

Weiiitsss, narsiez dikit gak apa yaphz?

_**NaruHina,**_

_**The Greatest Pairing... Ever After...**_

(Tidak suka, bos? Bakar laut... Wuahahahah)


	2. Chapter 2

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

Bir

A NaruHina Fanfic

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

_**WARNING : AU, Mysstypo, OOC, OOC, OOC. Sumpah! Nih fic OOC sekali. Jadi, kalau memang kalian sangat mendewakan IC, mending jangan dibaca. Karena, kan ndak baek juga kalau ada yang merasa 'gimanaaa gitu' dengan jalan cerita fic ini.**_

I hope you enjoy this story

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

**~0O0~**

Kening pria itu mengernyit, bingung, kaget, tercampur menjadi satu. Mata sewarna langit cerah itu menatap tajam pada wanita yang sedang sempoyongan di depannya dan tertawa-tawa kecil. Bibirnya ingin berkata-kata, namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Semua kalimat-kalimat sapaan yang hendak dikeluarkan tertahan di ujung lidahnya begitu indra pendengarannya menangkap suara racauan wanita berambut panjang itu.

Semua teman-temannya memandanginya dengan pandangan horor—kecuali Hinata yang sedang mabuk, tentu saja. Matanya melirik pada Ino dan kawan-kawan meminta penjelasan, namun Ino malah memasang ekspresi memohon.

"Err..." Ino hendak membuka percakapan, namun ditelannya kembali kata-kata yang bahkan belum terucap itu. Kekagetan Naruto membuat mereka semua bungkam. Kecuali Hinata yang malah merangsek maju ke arah Naruto. Sekali lagi, secara serentak, mereka semua menahan napas.

"Hehehe... akhirnya kau datang juga Narutoo... aku sudah menunggumu... hehehe... hik!"

Tubuh Naruto mengunci begitu jemari lentik Hinata memegang bahunya yang berlapis kemeja biru, Hinata hampir saja terjatuh kalau Naruto tidak dengan sigap menahannya. Bau alkohol menguar dari napas Hinata, membuat Naruto yakin kalau wanita yang setengah dipeluknya ini sedang mabuk. Sekarang Naruto melempar pandangan 'Hinata-minum-apa?' pada wanita-wanita yang sedang meringkuk takut-takut di atas sofa yang mereka duduki.

Namun, para wanita itu hanya diam saja. Salah satu dari rombongan lelaki yag baru datang itu, yang rambutnya dikuncir satu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ino, dia Kenapa?" tanyanya pada Ino.

"K—Kkkeenapa mesti aku yang kau tanya?" tukas Ino berusaha mengelak.

"Karena. Menurut sepengetahuanku, kau yang mengajaknya kemari. Jadi, jelaskan mengapa Hinata bisa jadi seperti ini."

Ino mendelik, ia sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab namun Temari mengambil alih tugasnya. "_Well—_itu semua gak sengaja kok." Jelasnya.

"Gak sengaja gimana?" kali ini, seorang pria berkulit pucat yang bertanya.

"Dia gak sengaja minum birnya Ino."

Semua teman pria yang baru datang itu melongo kaget—tidak terkecuali pria berambut pirang yang sedang menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak terperosok jatuh.

"Gak sengaja gimana?" tanya si kuncir satu makin tajam.

"Pokoknya gak sengaja!" jawab Ino dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf. Antara kesal karena rentetan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh para laki-laki ini dan juga enggan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ketidaksengajaan itu dikarenakan Hinata yang 'kaget' hanya karena mengetahui kalau Naruto akan bergabung bersama mereka malam ini.

"Yee, gak usah nyolot dong!"

"Siapa yang nyo—"

"Stopp!" Sakura berteriak, menengahi. "Kalian kok malah betengkar sih? Tuh, Hinata gimana sekarang?"

"Antar pulang saja... percuma juga kalau dia di sini, ntar Naruto jadi patung di situ." ujar salah seorang yang berambut _raven _dengan santai, lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan menghempaskan tubuh tegapnya di samping Sakura.

"Gara-gara bir aja dia jadi kayak gini?" pria berkuncir satu itu masih menuntut penjelasan.

"Ya elah, kamu kayak gak tahu Hinata aja deh." ujar Temari. "Ya udah deh, Woy... Naruto, kamu anterin Hinata pulang ya." perintahnya pada Naruto yang ternyata, masih mematung dan melongo.

"Ha—eh?" Naruto terkaget. Perintah Temari langsung membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia masih memegangi Hinata dari tadi. Wanita itu menggeliat dipelukannya, sesekali masih terdengar racauan tak jelas dari bibirnya.

"Anter Hinata pulang. Sekarang." Tegas Temari.

"Ha? Kok gue?"

"Ha? Kok gue?" Ino tahu-tahu langsung berdiri, membeo pada ucapan Naruto tadi."Udah... mending kamu anterin aja Hinata, balik ke rumahnya. Trus, kalo kamu mau balik ke sini ya udah, balik aja. Kita masih lama kok di sini." samar-samar, bibir Ino terlihat tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka yang menyadari hal itu pasti tahu, kalau sebenarnya ada yang direncanakan oleh wanita yang berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka itu.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, matanya seolah-olah menyiratkan permintaan tolong pada teman-temannya. Namun, sepertinya mereka semua setuju pada Ino. Naruto harus mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Aku balik." ucap Naruto, mencoba tersenyum tanpa melawan permintaan teman-temannya. Tangannya memapah tubuh Hinata yang sempoyongan, namun Hinata berkeras untuk tetap tinggal di Bar itu,

"Kita mau kemanaaa? Hik..."

"Pulang, Hinata." jawab Naruto dengan sabar.

"Ngapain pulang? Mending di sini aja. Kita senang-senanggg... hehehe.. hik!"

"Kamu mabuk, Hinata."

"Aku gak maaabuuukk.. cuma teler doang..."

Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Hinata. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, dia melempar senyum perpisahan pada teman-temannya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar, tangan kanannya memeluk erat pinggang Hinata, menahan agar wanita itu tidak terjatuh saat berjalan.

Langkah kakinya besar-besar begitu ia sudah keluar dari bar, membuat Hinata kesulitan mensejajarkan langkahnya—apa lagi dalam keadaan mabuk begini. Sepatu pantofel Naruto berhenti di samping mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalik. Tangan kirinya merongoh kantong celananya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menahan tubuh Hinata yang bergelayut padanya. Ia telah mendapatkan kuncinya, dan hampir saja membuka pintu mobil begitu Hinata tahu-tahu meronta dan melepaskan pegangannya.

"Hi... Hinata..."

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, tubuhnya masih limbung. "Gakkk! Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, Naaruuutooo..."

"Tttapii—"

"Aku bawa mobil, hehehe... ini... hik!" potongnya sambil menunjuk _Ferarri_ yang ada di samping mobil Naruto. Itu mobil Sasuke, si rambut _raven_. Hinata berusaha membuka pintu mobil itu, yang tentu saja tidak bsia karena itu memang bukan mobilnya. "Ughhh... kenapaaa gak bisaaa... hik! Hik!"

"Hi... Hinata... bukannya kamu tadi ke sini bareng Ino?" tanya Naruto, berusaha mencegah Hinata 'membuka' pintu mobil Sasuke sebelum ada orang yang mengira mereka sedang merampok mobil.

Hinata seolah-olah tersadar dari sesuatu, matanya yang masih tak fokus itu menatap Naruto. "Oh! Iyaaa yaa, tadikan aku bareng Ino. Hehehe...hik. lupaaa Narutoooo... hik."

Naruto diam tak menanggapi, serta-merta ditariknya tangan Hinata. Namun , sekali lagi, hampir saja ia membuka pintu mobilnya, Hinata kembali meronta.

"Hinata, kenapa lagi?"

"Tung—Hoeekkk!" Hinata kembali mencari pegangan pada pundak Naruto. Seluruh isi perutnya terdesak keluar, dan tumpah berceceran. Sedikit percikannya bahkan mengenai kemeja Naruto. Perlahan-lahan ada rasa panas dan pekat yang memenuhi kerongkongannya, kepalanya terasa pening dan badannya gemetaran. "Hoeekkkk!"

Naruto panik, Hinata masih terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Tangannya kembali merongoh saku celana hitamnya, mencari-cari saputangan yang ia harap ada di situ.

"Oh, Syukurlah!" gumamnya yang tiba-tiba saja merasa harus berterima kasih pada ibunya yang selalu cerewet soal 'sapu tangan'.

Perlahan-lahan, diangkatnya dagu Hinata. Dengan gerakan lembut disekanya sisa-sisa cairan yang ada di bibir Hinata. Tanpa sengaja, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Hinata. Hinata, yang walaupun berada di bawah kesadarannya merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Naruto, aku..."

Srettt...

'Hampir saja!' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Ditopangnya kembali tubuh Hinata—yang sekali lagi— hampi terjatuh dan mengenai cairan-cairan yang berserakan di bawahnya. Naruto menyelipkan tangannya di bawah leher dan di lipatan lutut Hinata, lalu mengangkat tubuh ramping itu. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dengan susah payah, sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan Hinata di kursi di samping pengemudi. Ia kemudian mengintari mobilnya, masuk melalui pintu yang lain dan duduk di balik kemudi, lalu memasang sabuk pengamannya dan juga sabuk pengaman Hinata.

Begitu selesai, ia tidak langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia malah mengamati wajah yang sedang tertidur itu. Tangan kirinya terangkat, membelai lembut rambut hitam panjang Hinata, mengelus pipi halusnya, dan memperbaiki poni rata Hinata. Tangannya berhenti di sana. Tatapannya berubah sendu, raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya pada wanita yang sedang tertidur dengan damai di sampingnya itu. Bibirnya mengulum senyum miris.

"Siapa bilang... kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu?"

**~0o0~**

Mobil sedan itu menghentikan lajunya di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Tampak bahawa seluruh penghuni rumah bergaya minimalis dan terlihat asri itu telah tertidur lelap, hanya lampu teras yang terlihat menyala. Naruto turun dari mobilnya, kembali mengitarinya dan membuka pintu mobil yang lain untuk menggendong Hinata. Namun, baru saja ia hendak menyelipkan tangannya di belakang leher Hinata, wanita itu sudah menggeliat dan mengerang di kursinya.

"Heee? Narutooo... kita di manaaa?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Kita di rumah kamu, Hinata..." jawab Naruto lembut. "Kamu turun gih."

"Hmmm... gendooongg..." pinta Hinata manja, mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah hendak menarik bahu Naruto.

'_OH GOD!'_

"Cuma bir saja, dan kenapa dia seakan menjelma menjadi wanita yang benar-benar lain?" Naruto membatin. Namun, ia tetap meraih tangan Hinata, menyampirkannya di bahunya, dan menarik tubuh Hinata untuk keluar dari mobil. Ditutupnya pintu mobil dengan sekali sentakan dari kaki kanannya, dan berjalan menuju teras rumah Hinata seraya berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya yang juga terhuyung-huyung karena tubuh Hinata yang masih limbung.

Ia hendak menggendong Hinata tatkala sorot matanya menangkap siluet tubuh tegap besar di teras rumah Hinata yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto merasakan ada sepasang mata yang mengamati gerak-geriknya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan bulu romanya meremang, degub jantungnya kian bertambah cepat, membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat padahal keadaan sedang dingin-dinginnya malam itu. Ketika Naruto—dan juga Hinata yang sempoyongan— tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mencapai teras, Naruto sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berdiri di sana. Sosok tinggi besar itu mengenakan piama tidur menunggu mereka dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sementara manik mata keperakannya mendelik tajam pada Naruto.

Naruto merasakan kegugupannya bertambah berjuta-juta kali lipat ketika berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang sepertinya siap menerkamnya. Naruto menyadari, kalau saja ia salah mengambil langkah ia bisa memastikan akan ada tanduk setan yang muncul di balik rambut panjang kecoklatan itu, dan sebuah sabit dewa kematian yang akan menebas lehernya.

Sadis.

Naruto memandang takut-takut pada pria yang ada di depannya itu sementara otak terus berputar mencari kata apa yang sebaiknya ia lontarkan untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, sorotan tajam menusuk dari pria yang menurunkan gen warna mata keperakan pada wanita yang sedang bergelayut di bahunya itu membuatnya urung untuk menyapa dengan riang, seperti yang baisa ia lakukan pada orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Ppppeerr... permisssii..." sapanya seraya tersenyum kikuk, atau takut-takut? Yang ia tahu, tubuhnya sekarang sedang gemetaran.

Pria yang tampaknya baru memasuki umur kepala empat itu tetap diam, matanya dengan teliti menelusuri sikap makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang ada di depannya sekarang ini. Seakan ia sudah bisa menebak siapa-anak-ini hanya dengan melihat tampangnya saja. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, pengamatannya beralih pada putrinya.

"Hinata, masuk!" perintah sang ayah tegas.

"Heee... kenapa begituuu?" rajuk Hinata, sementara tanggannya makin erat bergelayut di lengan Naruto. "Lihatlah ayaahh... aku membawakan menantu untukmuuu... hehehe..."

Perkataan Hinata tadi membuat sang ayah dan pria tempatnya bergelayut terperanjat. Naruto sekarang benar-benar melihat ada tanduk yang muncul dari kepala ayah Hinata, matanya makin melotot seakan hendak menelan Naruto sekarang juga. Membuat Naruto merasa bahwa tulang-tulangnya lenyap seketika. Ia merasa tegang dan juga lunglai pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Hanabi!" ayah Hinata memanggil adik Hinata tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Naruto. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, ia mengulangi panggilannya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan lebih sangar! "Hanabiii! HANABIII!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah, pintu yang berderit di ikuti munculnya sosok anak berumur 18 tahun dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Hmmm? Ada apa sih Ayah? Ada maling ya?" cerocos Hanabi yang masih di bawah pengaruh kantuk.

"Bawa kakakmu masuk ke dalam. Cepat!"tegas ayah Hinata.

"Apaaa?"

"Bawa masuk kakakmu!"

Hanabi memfokuskan matanya pada Hinata yang sedang dirangkul Naruto, sembari berjalan ke arah kakaknya ia memutar bola matanya. 'Sepertinya pria pirang ini akan diintrogasi' pikirnya, lalu meraih tubuh kakaknya yang tinggi semampai dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Kini, tinggal Naruto dan ayah Hinata saja di teras, suasana bertambah tegang karena perhatian ayah Hinata benar-benar tercurah pada Naruto sekarang. "Kamu siapanya Hinata?" ayah Hinata memulai introgasinya dengan suara yang terdengar bengis, menggeram seolah-olah hendak menerkam Naruto.

"T-Tttemmmannya... oomm..." jawab Naruto tergagap.

"Jawab yang jelas!" bentak ayah Hinata.

"Temannya om."

"Kenapa anak saya bisa mabuk?" tanya ayah Hinata lagi.

"Tid-tiidak... sengaja om.."

"Tidak sengaja katamu?" hardik ayah Hinata, membuat Naruto merasa seperti dipecut oleh cambuk. Suara yang begitu keras menggelegar dari bibir ayah Hinata berhasil menciutkan nyali Naruto menjadi seciut-ciutnya. Rentetan omelan keluar dari pria yang baru pertama kali ditemui oleh Naruto itu. Berbagai macam kata, sindiran dilontarkan oleh sang ayah yang merasa keselamatan putrinya sedang 'terancam'. "Dasar! Laki-laki jaman edan! Kerjanya Cuma senang-senang saja! Sekarang kamu, pulang!" perintah ayah Hinata mengakhiri omelannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam menahan lemparan omelan dari ayah Hinata buru-buru pamit dan angkat kaki dari teras rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Secepatnya, sebelum ayah Hinata menebas lehernya karena telah berani-berani membuat putrinya mabuk.

Padahal, bukan Naruto yang salah, Iya kan?

**~0o0~**

Dirasanya hangat menyelimuti tubuh rampingnya, perlahan-lahan wanita bermata cantik itu membuka matanya, mencoba mencari tahu sedang di mana ia sekarang. Sinar terang sang mentari menyambutnya, diangkatnya tangannya ke depan wajahnya guna menghindari terang yang menerobos penglihatannya. Ia menggeliat dan menguap pelan, sekali lagi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Aksen ungu muda dan kekuningan adalah hal pertama yang ia sadari, ia sedang berada di kamarnya sekarang.

Ia hendak bangun dari tempat peristirahatannya malam tadi, namun rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke kasurnya yang empuk. Tangan kanannya berusaha meraih jam weker yanga da di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Begitu weker berbentuk _Hello Kitty_ itu berada di genggamannya, segera diliriknya angka yang tertera di tubuh _Hello Kitty_nya.

'10.10'

"APAAA?"

Wanita berambut indigo itu segera bangkit duduk dari tidurnya. Tak dihiraukannya lagi rasa nyeri yang menyerang bagian kepalanya. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju kamar mandi, lama di dalam sana lalu keluar kembali dengan wajah yang dipenuhi jejak-jejak air, diraihnya handuk kecil yang tersampir di gantungan dekat pintu kamar mandi, dan berjalan cepat menuju lemari besarnya yang terletak di sudut kamar di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Gerakan terburu-burunya itu terhenti ketika manik matanya menangkap bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Ia segera berbalik dan menatap pantulan tubuhnya di sana. Rambut yang tidak karuan bentuknya, dan dirinya yang masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya. Rok pendek selutut warna ungu dan blouse putih. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, dicobanya mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam, Ajakan... bar... teman-teman... Ino...

"INO! Aaaku... harus menelpon Ino!" teriaknya, dia berputar dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat tidurnya. Menghempaskan selimut tebalnya ke lantai dan mengacak-acak tempat tidurnya, melempar bantalnya ke sembarang tempat sampai tempat tidurnya hanya berisikan kasur dan seprai namun benda yang dicarinya tidak kunjung ia temukan juga.

"Haduuuhhh... Astaga! Pasti di tasku! Tttaaaskuu... tasku mana?" pekiknya panik, dicarinya tas kesayangannya itu di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya, di sofa kamarnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia menghela napas panjang, raut wajahnya menggambarkan kegelisahan yang nyata. Disandarkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa empuk yang sewarna pastel, matanya terpejam karena sakit yang kembali melandanya. Setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam, tubuhnya selalu saja memberikan respon nyeri pada kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Ia tersentak dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Dengan langkah yang cepat dia menghampiri telepon yang ada di ruang keluarga, dan menekan-nekan beberapa angka. Kakinya menghentak-hentak menunggu panggilannya tersambung, desah napas lega terdengar begitu sambungan teleponnya diangkat.

"Halo? Ino? Ini aku Hinata..." sapa Hinata dari telepon, terdengar sahutan di seberang sana, diawali dengan rutukan dan diakhiri dengan teriakan histeris dari Ino di dalam telepon. Belum sempat Hinata menanyakan perihal kejadian di bar semalam, Ino sudah nyerocos duluan membeberkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"A—aapaa?" pekik Hinata kaget. Segera saja Ino kembali mengulangi perkataannya. Menjelaskan bahwa semalam ia 'tidak sengaja' mabuk, racauannya, dan Naruto yang mengantarnya pulang. Semuanya Ino katakan dengan sejujur-jujurnya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah dengan sempurna. Satu demi satu, potongan-potongan ingatannya menyatu membentuk satu adegan utuh. Rasa malu sukses membungkus setiap inci bagian dirinya, dan saat ini pikirannya benar-benar kosong (Atau mungkin penuh) hanya gara-gara... astaga, kebodohannya sendiri!

"I—Iiinooo.. aaakkuuu harusss bbbagaimana?" tanya Hinata putus asa, dia benar-benar malu serta bingung, bagaimana ia bila besok bertemu Naruto di kantor?

"_Mana aku tahu, Hinata... sudahlah, hadapi sajalah. Toh si bodoh itu tidak beraksi yang aneh-aneh..."_ ucap Ino dari seberang sana, berusaha menyemangati Hinata.

"Apa aku berhenti bekerja saja yaa?"

"_HOI! Gadis aneh! Yang benar saja? Masa' kau mau berhenti bekerja gara-gara hal ini? ayolah, lagi pula semua orang pasti akan melupakan kejadian semalam. Biarkan saja waktu yang mengurus segalanya. Duh..."_

"Iiiinooo..."

"_Apa lagi? Ya Tuhan—astaga Hinata, Bos sedang menuju ke sini. Sudah dulu yaa, nanti kita sambung lag—"_

Tuuutt... tuutt... tuuutttt...

Telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Ino.

Dan sekarang terlihatlah di sudut ruang tamu, di atas sofa di samping meja telepon, seorang wanita muda, 20 tahun, mengenakan pakaian kantor yang acakadut, rambut yang berantakan, riasan yang sudah luntur, sedang frustasi dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku bodoh! Aku bodoh! Aku bodooooohhh!"

**~0o0~**

Sebenarnya, Hinata ingin izin sakit saja hari ini, dan sudah memasang rencana untuk izin sakit terus-menerus sampai dia memiliki keyakinan bahwa Naruto telah melupakan kejadian mengenaskan yang menimpanya tempo hari. Sehingga ia bisa dnegan tenang meringkuk di sudut kamarnya sembari menanti dewa kematian datang mengakhiri hidupnya di usia yang menginjak dua puluh empat tahun ini. Tapi ayahnya, yang amat sangat menjunjung tinggi rasa tanggung jawab dalam bekerja, dengan sangarnya menyeret putrinya dari tempat tidur untuk segera berangkat kerja. Sangat tidak Hyuuga sekali, bukan?

Dan di sini lah ia sekarang, di dalam lift yang sedang meluncur naik ke lantai enam tempat ruang kerjanya berada. Di dalam lift ia panjatkan doa sebanyak-banyaknya, berharap agar ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto hari ini. dan besok, dan besoknya lagi, dan besoknya besoknya lagi...

Tuhan sepertinya mengabulkan do'anya kali ini. Di sepanjang jalan ia menuju bilik kerjanya, ia belum menemukan sedikit pun tanda-tanda kalau Naruto ada di kantor hari ini. meski pun dari kanan kirinya orang-orang sudah ramai berbisik-bisik. Begitu sampai di bilik kerjanya, Hinata segera mengempaskan dirinya ke kursi beroda miliknya. Menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya jari telunjuk kanannya menekan tombol on pada komputer yang ada di depannya. Sambil menunggu komputernya selesai melakukan _booting_, Hinata menggeser kursinya dan melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kiri ruangannya, ke bilik kerja Naruto yang sepertinya pemilik bilik itu belum mengisi kursinya. Sekali lagi Hinata menghela napas lega, setidaknya Naruto belum datang, pikirnya. Inilah alasannya mengapa Hinata begitu menyukai tempatnya bekerja ini, dia bisa dengan leluasa memperhatikan Naruto dari sini, tanpa ketahuan, dan tanpa meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Walau ada rasa kelegaan yang menyelimuti hatinya, namun kerinduan yang tak terperi tetap memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia merindukan saat-saat ia memandangi Naruto secara diam-diam dari balik komputernya. Namun, begitu mengingat kejadian di Bar, dia mulai berpikir apakah ia harus menghentikan kebiasaannya mengamati Naruto atau tidak.

"Err... Hinata?" suara seseorang menyentakkan Hinata dari lamunannya, membuat Hinata kalang kabut begitu tahu siapa yang menyapanya.

'Orang ini! baru dipikirkan kenapa dia langsung muncul begini?'

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab sapaan dari pria yang sedang nyengir (salah tingkah) di depannya. Dirinya masih sibuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba melaju di atas rata-rata, pipinya sontak memerah, matanya melirik sana-sini guna menghindari tatapan pria bermata biru cerah itu. Tanpa sadar, ia gemetaran di atas kursinya.

"Hinata?" ulang pria itu sekali lagi.

"Aaaa..aaa...addaaa aaapppa?" tanya Hinata yang gagal menyembunyikan gugup dalam suaranya.

Naruto tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, ia sendiri bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya berdiri, terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang membuat suatu keputusan yang sulit, meskipun Hinata tidak tahu apa itu. "Ini..." ucapnya singkat, sembari menyodorkan tas tangan berwarna ungu _gothic_ pada Hinata. "Tasmu ketinggalan di mobilku waktu itu..."

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ditatapnya benda kesayangannya yang kini ada di tangan pria yang paling ia sayangi. Ia gusar di tempat duduknya. Dengan segala keberanian yang ia miliki, diraihnya tas tangannya itu. Ia menarik tasnya, namun ada tenaga lain yang menahan agar benda itu tidak bergerak. Tangan Naruto masih menggenggam erat bagian penutup tasnya. Semakin Hinata mencoba menariknya, maka makin kuat pula pertahanan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Nnnna... Nnaarutoo.." ucap Hinata bergetar, "tttaa... tttasku..."

"Tatap aku, Hinata." Balas Naruto. Takut-takut, Hinata mengangkat pandangannya. Mata biru cerah yang bersirobok dengan mata opalnya membuat jantungnya serasa berjungkir balik.

"Aku akan menyerahkan tasmu," Naruto memberi jeda sejenak. "Asal kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku."

'A—apa?'

"Pulang kantor, Konoha Street. Kita bertemu di sana..." tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Hinata untuk menjawab, Naruto langsung berbalik menuju bilik kerjanya. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan sejuta tanda tanya di kepalanya.

**~0o0~**

Konoha Street adalah salah satu tempat yang menawarkan pemandangan yang indah di Kota Konoha, merupakan tempat para pejalan kaki dengan trotoarnya yang lebar, dengan bangku-bangku panjang yang dinaungi oleh pepohonan yang berjejer rapi. Belum lagi sisi kirinya yang menawarkan pemandangan laut yang hanya dibatasi oleh pagar beton setinggi satu setengah meter, sedangkan di sisi kanannya bersebrangan dengan jalan raya, toko-toko dan cafe-cafe kecil di buka.

Setiap akhir pekan, tempat ini pasti akan selalu ramai dengan orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan, menikmati semilir angin yang membawa aroma laut, menyaksikan matahari terbenam, atau hanya sekedar menonton pertunjukan musik dari musisi-musisi jalanan yang menggelar panggung kecil-kecilan di sana.

Matahari hampir menyentuh permukaan air laut di ujung cakrawala saat Hinata dan Naruto tiba di sana. Hinata langsung mengistirahatkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana, sementara Naruto pergi membeli minuman—dengan persetujuan Hinata, tentu saja. Dengan waktu sendirinya itu, Hinata menghela napas, mencoba menetralisir jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Pria yang mengagumkan, pikirnya, karena hanya dengan berada di sampingnya saja Hinata sudah merasa seperti ini.

Hinata memandang ke sekelilingnya, beberapa kelompok musisi jalanan tampak sedang mempersiapkan alat-alat musik mereka, beberapa orang pejalan kaki, dan burung-burung yang terbang melintasi langit yang memerah. Tubuh yang tadi sudah berada pada area 'santai', kini mulai menegang kembali saat dilihatnya Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan membawa dua minuman kaleng di kedua tangannya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata terpana...

Mungkin hanya karena efek sinar matahari yang sedang terbenam, atau mungkin jantungnya yang sedang sibuk melompat-lompat memompa darah ke otaknya sehingga membuatnya begitu tertegun memandang wajah tampan Naruto yang tertimpa sinar matahari yang kemerahan. Rambut pirangnya sedikit tertiup angin, dan tatapan yang begitu tajam menghujam sesaat membuat naluri Hinata begitu yakin bahwa pria itu diciptakan hanya untuknya seorang.

"Minumanmu..." kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan kaleng soda yang ada di tangan kanannya, berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata mengambil minuman itu. Setelah itu, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata, yang membuat tubuh Hinata sekarang menegang berkali-kali lipat dan darah yang serasa mengalir ke pipinya. Khawatir karena ia bisa saja pingsan karena terlalu dekat dengan Naruto, Hinata menggeser duduknya ke kiri. Naruto yang menyadari pergerakan Hinata juga ikut-ikutan menggeser tubuhnya. Tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto membuat Hinata bergerak lebih ke kiri lagi, dan Naruto juga mengikutinya. Begitu terus-menerus sampai Hinata sudah tidak memiliki tempat lagi untuk menggeser duduknya. Berdekatan dengan Naruto membuat hati Hinata bergejolak. Ia sungguh berharap agar Naruto tidak mendengarkan apa yang kini sedang bergema di dadanya.

Hinata langsung menarik tubuhnya dari bangku yang ia duduki dan hendak pindah ke bangku lain yang ada di sampingnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu tangan Naruto yang berbalut kulit kecoklatan menggenggam telapak tangannya. Secara tidak sengaja, mata mereka kembali bertemu...

"Tolong jangan menghindar dariku lagi, Hinata..."

Permintaan Naruto tadi membuat Hinata terkejut. Dapat dirasakannya tangan Naruto meremas jemarinya lembut, menjadikan tubuh Hinata seolah-olah tersengat listrik. Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan sebelum menarik Hinata untuk kembali duduk. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku minta maaf..." lanjut pria pirang itu pelan.

"U—untuk apa?" Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, melainkan mengarahkan manik matanya menerawang ke arah matahari yang sudah setengah jalan untuk memanggil bulan. Di bawah naungan permata-permata malam yang bermunculan satu per satu, diiringi nada-nada syahdu yang dimainkan para musisi jalanan, Naruto menyusun kalimatnya baik-baik.

"Kau tahu..." gumannya, "Dulu aku berpikir bahwa kau membenciku. Selama ini, setiap aku ingin mengajakmu berbicara tapi kau selalu menghindariku. Aku selalu ingin bercakap-cakap ringan denganmu namun kau selalu terburu-buru dan meninggalkanku. Setelah hampir belasan tahun bersama-sama denganmu, kau dan aku hanya terlibat percakapan yang seperlunya saja. Tak pernahkah terpikir olehmu, bahwa aku juga ingin bersamamu dalam waktu yang lebih lama?"

'A—apa?'

"Saat kau mabuk di Bar waktu itu, aku kira ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau secara gamblang mengakui bahwa kau menyimpan perasaan itu jauh lebih lama dari perasaan yang kusimpan untukmu. Sampai yang lainnya mengatakan bahwa apa yang kau katakan itu benar adanya."

"N—Naruto..."

"Kau, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau membenciku, sedangkan kau—bahkan untuk menatapku pun kau enggan?"

Hinata mendonggakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Naruto tengah menoleh padanya. Dengan segala keberanian yang ia miliki, Hinata balas menatap Naruto. Mengamati baik-baik raut wajah yang kini terlihat begitu serius.

"Siapa bilang kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu, Hinata? Apakah kau tidak menyadari bahwa aku selalu menantikan saat-saat dimana kau tersenyum? Saat-saat telingaku selalu menunggu suara tawamu?" Naruto mendengus, "bahkan mungkin, aku selalu berpikir—berharap agar memomu selalu hilang, agar aku bisa membantumu mencarinya. Setidaknya dengan begitu, aku bisa menikmati waktuku berdua denganmu..." ucap Naruto sepenuh hati. Susah payah ditekannya rasa yang membuncah di dalam hatinya. "Hinata, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku padamu."

Sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi rahasia. Telah diungkapkannya apa yang selama ini ia rasakan kepada wanita bermata indah itu. Rasa yang selama ini tumbuh selama bertahun-tahun di dalam dirinya, bersemayam di dalam jiwanya menunggu untuk dikeluarkan dari bibirnya. Pengakuannya hari ini, akan menjadi penentu kemana dua jiwa itu akan berjalan. Perasaan yang tanpa mereka sadari telah berbalas.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Dan hangat membanjiri hatinya kala Hinata juga membalas genggamannya.

**.THE END.**

Errr... Rhyme minta maaf atas lanjutan cerita yang sunguh amat-sangat-super-duper terlambat. *ohookkk* dan juga alur cerita yang aduh... gimana yaa, rada-rada gituu... hehehe...

Yosh! Teman-temanku, Rhyme mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa! Semoga fic ini bisa diterima di hati kalian! Wokwokwok...

Narsiezzz dikit gak papa, yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing...**_

_**Ever After...**_

*Sewotkah bos? Bakar laut! Wakakkaka...*


End file.
